


Near-Fatal Misunderstands

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Het, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Outdoor Sex, Serious, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Sally and Breakdown get frisky and Nightfury misunderstands what's happening.





	Near-Fatal Misunderstands

Sally hummed softly, distracting herself by making flower crowns as she sat up against a tree. Breakdown had gone out hunting today and, since Knock Out had a surgery to attend to, Sally decided to go with him so she wouldn’t be in Knock Out’s way. So while Breakdown looked for food, Sally had remained in a small open field until he returned. 

It was nice since some other nymphs and even fairies joined her for little bit. So while Breakdown was away, Sally at least had some company.

Sadly though, when Breakdown returned, they immediately scattered and ran away. It was a little sad, and Sally never really understood why. Breakdown was an ogre, yes, but he was nice! He was always so sweet and kind to her, and he would never hurt anyone. Yes, sometimes after hunting, he did look a little scary when he had blood on him and was carrying a dead animal, but he wasn’t going to hurt anyone!

It was probably for the best, though. After Breakdown had hung up his kill, he came over to her and started kissing her. It was a little surprisingly, but Sally kissed back eagerly. She liked kissing him, especially when he would hold her close. His embrace was always so warm and it made her feel safe and happy.

Though she was surprised when she felt one of his large hand drop down to grope her butt. She moaned softly, hands gripping his shirt tightly as pleasure shot up her back. Then he started pulling up her dress, his fingers moved to her undergarments. Letting out a small shriek, she broke the kiss to stare at him with wide eyes.

“B-Breakdown?”

He looked a little embarrassed, but he never broke eye contact. “... You don’t want to?”

So he did want to have sex. Which was surprising since he wasn’t one to do it out in the open, unless Knock Out asked him to. He was a private person like that… But with her pressed up against him, she could feel his covered cock poking at her stomach. It must have been a good hunt and his ogre instincts were telling him to celebrate. At least that was what she had learned from Knock Out.

She smiled, giving a small giggle. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, catching him off guard when she kissed him. It didn’t take long for him to realize she was agreeing to his proposal, the ogre eagerly pushing her down onto the ground and pushing her dress up to her waist.

Breakdown pressed her legs back to her body, easily tearing off her undergarments. Sally shivered when the cold air hit her privates, only to give a small squeal when her lover buried his face into her pussy. She barely had time to react before his tongue push into her pussy, one of his hands coming down to play with her clit.

She shrieked, holding her hands to her chest as she watched him eat her out. Poor Sally wiggled beneath him, moaning and panting hard as she was bombarded with all these pleasurable sensations so suddenly. Usually Breakdown took his time getting her wet and ready; he must have been really aroused and eager to want to jump into it so quickly.

“Ah-! B-Breakdown-! OH!”

Breakdown just closed his eyes, wiggling his tongue inside of her slick walls. He made sure that his fingers were gently playing with her clit, hoping to get her to cum faster. Damn it, he wanted to shove himself inside of her now, but he didn’t want to hurt her. Even though Sally was experienced, they had a large size difference and he could hurt her if he wasn’t careful. He would rather her orgasm at least once before he tried putting it in.

Besides, she tasted so sweet. Maybe it was because she was a nymph, but she always smelled like flowers. It was always so sweet, and at the moment, it was turning him on like no tomorrow. Her scent filled his nose, making his tongue wiggling inside of her more eagerly.

Sally arched her back, her hands moved from her chest to the grass beneath her. It felt so good! His big tongue was rubbing against all the right nerves, sending waves of pleasure up her spine. And with his fingers tickling her clit, her pussy was soaked, fluids trickling into Breakdown’s mouth.

And he never let up. Even after minutes had passed, her lover was still aggressively thrusting his tongue into her trembling pussy, his hand moving from her clit to hold her up better to her face. Sally was a mess, moaning and squealing in pleasure as it was starting to become too much.

“AH! B-Break-! I-It’s feels good-Breakdown, I-I’m close!”

The ogre happily obliged, shoving his longer-than-average tongue deep inside of her, rubbing against where he hadn’t before. It was enough for Sally to throw back her head and scream in pleasure, orgasming hard into his mouth. He eagerly ate it all up, swallowing every last drop as her thighs clenched around his head.

Sally panted and shook hard as her orgasm died down. Breakdown pulled away, licking his lips and seeing a little smile on Sally’s blushing face. The little nymph whimpered as he laid her down on the grass, allowing her to see the dent in his pants. Primus, he was so hard just from that… And since he made her feel good, she wanted to help him in turn.

So, giving a small giggle, she weakly rolled over on her stomach. Breakdown could only watch with wide eyes as she got on her knees, moving back her hands to pull up her dress over her thighs.

“S-Sally…” he purred, scooting closer to her.

“It’s okay, Breakdown,” she insisted, keeping her legs spread. “I’m ready, you can put it in. I want you to feel good too.”

He swallowed, his arousal getting to his head. Quickly, he unbuckled his pants and shoved them down just enough for his cock to come into view. Sally gasped when his hands grabbed her hips to position his cock at her dripping pussy. She whimpered when he rubbed the head against her, teasing her with his heat.

“B-Breakdown…! D-Don’t tease me~”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. Primus, she knew he was only asking because he worried, but he already made her so hot and bothered! He didn’t need to worry, it wouldn’t hurt. She didn’t even care that they were outside where someone could see them! She just wanted him to fill her up and cum inside of her!

“Pl-Please-! Put it in-!”

Without hesitation, Breakdown thrusted forward. Sally arched her back and screamed, his cock already filling her up and slamming into her cervix. Her body turned to jelly, only her hips held up by her lover. He was so big, but it felt so good, so amazing… While a part of her wished Knock Out was here, the pleasure was taking over her body. It felt so good!

“I’m gonna move now, okay?”

He started moving before she could even respond. Not that she minded. Sally merely moaned and shrieked with every thrust, gripping the grass tightly. She hoped this wouldn’t only be one round. She was so turned on that she didn’t think one round would be enough! She would just have to ask when this one ended…

And hopefully no one would come by during that time either. 

* * *

Nightfury spent a good portion of the morning hunting and foraging. Genesis had been low on medicinal herbs with a recent outbreak, just so happened the herbs were rare.

Gathering up her pouch, as well as the rabbits and a boar she had killed, the scene of blood caught her. It wasn’t the blood from her kills, barely any was spilt. It was something else, along with another scent. One she was familiar with.

Ever since she had met Sally, the wandering nymph, she committed her smell to memory in case she ever crossed paths in the wild again. But finding her scent mingled with blood sent her thoughts into the shadows; was she hurt? Was she in danger?

Hiding her kills, the Leanashe took off into the trees. She couldn’t rightly explain this tug in her chest but ever since meeting the sweet, naive nymph she found this overwhelming sense of protectiveness. She wanted to protect her, no doubt a feeling her own mother had brushed onto her.

Getting closer to the scent, she could hear cries and moans. No doubt some nymphs having a tussle in the flowers, then her thoughts froze. It could have been Sally! If those satyrs had found and pinned her again, there would be blood!

Darting straight to the noises, her fears were realized: Sally had been stripped naked with her front pinned down while a large ogre, of all beings, rutted into her. Nightfury saw only red as she lashed out at the pair.

Taking the ogre by surprise, she ripped him from Sally, her long tail coiling around him to pin him down. But she underestimated his own strength, his arms managing to roll and throw her off. He lacked speed, however, Nightfury coiling and springing back and toppling him over. Managing to slam him into a tree, she flared her wings, tar-like tendrils on her head whipped like snakes as she snarled and hissed at him.

Her mind was so locked on Sally’s attacker that she didn’t hear the nymph call out to her.

“Miserable wretch,” she hissed, blind and deaf to anything around her. “I’ll kill you for hurting her.”

Sally was panicking, fear and confusion completely taking over her. Everything had been just fine, but the next thing she knew, Breakdown had been ripped from her body! By the time she rolled over to see what was happening, her friend Nightfury had him pinned down! She had tried screaming out to her, but Nightfury wasn’t listening!

Primus, what was Nightfury even doing here?! And why had she attacked Breakdown?! But even as all those questions were running through her mind, she could see Nightfury keeping Breakdown pinned to the tree, ready to rip his throat out. Tears developed in the corners of her eyes, terrified that she would hurt him more than she already had!

Sally ran to her, but with her wings flared out and her body so close to Breakdown, she couldn’t get around to push herself in between them. All she could do was grab at her wings and tendrils, pulling them hard in order to get her attention.

“Nightfury, stop it!” she screamed, yanking hard on her wings. “You’re hurting him, please stop!”

Nightfury hissed, feeling a pull on her wings. Thinking it was the ogre, she was surprised to see both his hands still fighting her. Her greenish-gold gaze turned to her wing and the small hands causing the pinch. Locking eyes with Sally, her rage-induced mind turned confused; she was scared and crying, but in her eyes was fear… at her.

Slowly the white noise ringing in her ears dulled and Sally’s voice came in clear. Don’t hurt him? But why? He was forcing himself… then it hit her. She recalled Sally mentioning the people she lived with in the other village. Was he one of them?

Terribly confused, Nightfury laxed her grip and pulled away, placing a little distance between them. Breakdown slumped to the ground, coughing hard as he tried to get his bearings. He looked up, ready to kill this bitch, when Sallly, unharmed, came into view.

“Breakdown!” she cried, rushing to him. She kneeled down in front of him, tears in her eyes as she checked over him. “A-Are you okay?!”

He only managed to give a small nod, reaching up to touch her cheek. As long as she was fine, he didn’t care about himself. But he could still see the female creature behind them. Her stance was no longer aggressive; her tendrils laxed and her tail lay limp, remaining focused on Sally. And Sally… She had called this woman Nightfury. And considering what she had hissed at him, they clearly knew each other.

But Sally never told him or Knock Out about anyone with that name. And she definitely never mentioned being friends with… a freak like this. Looking over her better, he had no idea what the hell she even was. How did Sally even get to know this person?”

“Sally…” she said, causing Sally to turn to look at her. “I…” The words died on her tongue, especially when Sally still looked so upset and frightened.

However, she noticed Sally was still...bare. Clearing her throat, her tail moved to collect her discarded dress and hand it to her. Fortunately, Sally accepted it from her and quickly put it on. It also gave the ogre some time to make himself decent, pulling up his pants and adjusting himself.

But before he could say anything, Sally stood up and moved herself in between the two of them. Almost as if she were trying to protect them.

“Why did you attack him?!” she cried, hands balled up into fists. “H-He wasn’t doing anything wrong, b-but you were going to hurt him! Why did you do that?!”

“Sally, I…” Nightfury felt right embarrassed now. “I thought he was hurting you, just like before when the Satyrs tried to force you,” Nightfury turned to the ogre, seeing him with patches of blood. “I smelt blood, and your scent...I feared for you.”

“But he wasn’t hurting me!” she insisted, clearly still upset. While she did think it was sweet that Nightfury had a soft spot for her, she would have hurt Breakdown or worse!  “Breakdown’s my friend! H-He’s my lover and you were- you wanted to kill him?!”

“That…” Nightfury could feel her gut twist. Sally was so upset, and it was all her fault. “Do you recall, when we last met, I mentioned something bad happened in my childhood?”

Sally slowly nodded once. She did, but what did that have to do with what she did?

“Because of that, there are times where...I can’t control myself. When I thought you were in danger, my mind… goes blank from panic, from fear and anger. Truly, I wanted to protect you but… my body moves on instinct, I couldn’t control it...I’m truly sorry, Sally. I didn’t mean…” She sighed, defeated and feeling utterly regretful. She couldn’t find the words and just wanted to leave.

Sally’s shoulders slumped, a sad look coming over her face. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Breakdown slowly rise to his feet. He had a few injuries, but he didn’t look like he was in too much pain. Knock Out would have been upset though, especially when she explained what happened.

She turned back to Nightfury. She knew the older woman just wanted to protect her and didn’t actually like hurting anyone. And while she was upset that Breakdown was hurt, at least she saw that it was all a misunderstanding.

“Sally.”

Both the women turned to Breakdown, who had straightened himself up and had come up behind Sally, his hands resting on her shoulders. His eyes were narrowed at the other, just in case she decided to try something again. Not that Nightfury seemed to care what he thought.

“You know this... woman?”

Sally nodded. “She’s my friend. The one I told you and Knock Out about… I like to go visit her and her fiancé sometimes. At their clinic. She’s a good friend of mine.”

A friend that almost tried to kill him over a misunderstanding… Though, he could almost understand. When Sally talked about her friends, she would never tell people what they looked like or what sort of creature they were. Half the time, she would just forget to mention names. An old confidentiality habit she never really kicked from her time at the brothel…

Still, he wasn’t exactly comfortable knowing that she was friends with this… thing. She was clearly not a creature born of this earth. She looked monstrous, though she clearly had some sort of soft spot for Sally. Which brought up something she had mentioned before, how she saved her from Satyrs?

His eyes narrowed at her. “How did you meet Sally?”

“During a hunt,” Nightfury nodded, keeping her stance relaxed. “I came across Sally being accosted by Satyrs. A regular nuisance…” She paused, recalling the fond memory, allowing a small smile to grace her blackened lips. “She was the first person, aside from my fiancé, to not be afraid at the sight of me. I brought her to his clinic to clean up, then I brought her back to your village that night.”

He looked down at Sally. “You were attacked by Satyrs didn’t tell us?”

She bit her bottom lip, looking away sheepishly. “I was worried you wouldn’t let me go outside by myself anymore if I told you. A-And nothing happened! Nightfury saved me!” 

His sour mood didn’t change. But before he could deal with what had happened before, he needed deal with this thing in front of him. Turning his attention back to Nightfury, he glared at her. He did not like her. He did not want her near Sally, not if she could lose control of herself and try to hurt her like she did him.

But he knew Sally would have been upset if he tried to break off their friendship. So, while he probably wouldn’t be able to keep them away from each other, he could limit their time together. He would have to tell Knock Out about this too, for good measure. Not to mention he just wanted to get away from this creature and talk to Sally alone.

“You should leave,” he growled, stepping away from Sally. “And we need to go back too.”

Nightfury paused. She didn’t trust the ogre, even if he was Sally’s friend. She remained planted in her spot as her gaze turned to Sally. She wouldn’t take his word; she would take hers.

“He’s right,” Sally nodded, giving a small smile., “It’s getting late and we have to travel a long way.”

Nightfury smiled, nodding and moving to the forest’s edge. She wanted to do more than just say goodbye. Kiss her forehead or give her a hug, but after everything that had happened, she refrained.

“I am sorry again, Sally,” Nightfury cooed, but shooting a hard glare at Breakdown, “Perhaps we’ll see you another day.”

“Yeah! I’ll come and visit, I promise.”

Nightfury smiled gently at her, giving her a nod. Then, with that, she slithered off in the hope her kills and herbs were still where she left them, trying to shake the guilt of what she had done. She needed to get her other side under control.

Sally was a little sad to see Nightfury go without a hug, but she could sense some anger radiating off of Breakdown. Sheepishly, she turned to him, not surprised to see his eyes narrowed at her. He was definitely upset by the satyr incident she failed to mentioned… And now she would have to tell both him and Knock Out, who would definitely not be pleased to hear that.

And he was probably angry with the fact that they were interrupted and he was hurt due to a misunderstanding. He said nothing though, instead walking back to his kill that was still hanging off the tree.

“I-I’m sorry, Breakdown,” she said softly, following after him. “Pl-Please, don’t be mad, it was a misunderstanding.”

“I don’t care about what she did, Sally,” he grunted, throwing the kill over his shoulder as he turned back to her. “You didn’t tell me or Knock Out about what happened to you. And you didn’t tell us anything about… that woman. You need to let us know these kinds of things. You know that.”

“... I-I’m sorry.” She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I didn’t want you to worry, so I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to say I couldn’t go out by myself.”

He reached up to pat her head. They would never cage her up like that, but not telling them things only made them worry more. Now they would have to more or less start grilling her for details about her adventures and any new friends she made, in case they were anything like that woman… Damn it, why couldn’t she just have normal nymph friends? Did she have to befriend a freak?

But he kept his mouth shut for now. He would have to talk this over with Knock Out later tonight. They could figure out what to do about her friend from there. Now, they just needed to get back. Sally had a lot of explaining to do, after all.


End file.
